The Way You Look at Me
by strawberry design
Summary: I felt sort of inspired by a fic to make my own fic with a less popular pairing. This may turn angsty later, but I don't know! Anyways, I really suck at summary, so read for yourself! & don't forget to review!


Author's note: Hey everyone! I felt a little bit inspired by Before It's Too Late, by YuNiqu337 and the unusal pairing in it. Sooo I decided to make my own different pairing! Enjoy, and please review! There aren't too many of this pairing, I think.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
-chapter 1- *Loser*  
  
Meet Seto Kaiba, a rich genius kid who owns a large company. He has a younger brother who adores him and who he adores back. His company, KaibaCorp, makes machines and stadiums for Duel Monsters. He created the Duel Discs, portable dueling devices. Seto Kaiba has it all, or does he? He has money, and lots of it, he has power in his company, and he has a little brother who he loves very much and vice versa. However, he is lonely; he is without a companion. Oh, sure, he has Mokuba Kaiba, his brother, but that's not the kind of companionship he craves. He just wants someone to be there for him instead of him being there for them.  
  
But enough about Seto Kaiba, let's meet someone else now. Meet Mai Kujaku, a blonde haired, confident young woman that does whatever she can to get what she wants. She duels for "the comforts she craves," designer clothes, traveling, hot cars, etc., etc. She can be a bit arrogant at times, and gloats about her wins. She turns heads, and men drool over her, such as Joey on the boat to Duelist Kingdom ("please crush me...." ::drools::). She uses this fact to get what she wants. Looks a bit like a hooker, but hey, whatever floats your boat.  
  
Now, what happens when a millionaire? billionaire? ... rich guy meets a materialistic hooker-type girl? If you ask me, it sounds like a pairing waiting to happen. Well! let's just see what happens, hmm?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- Let's say this story takes place... at the end of /after Duelist Kingdom. I haven't seen all of it, since I'm basically stuck with the dub version _ but not much I can do about that. Everyone is saved by the super power of Yami Yugi. hooray. LoL, haha Don't hate me if I get the facts messed up, cuz i don't know the facts! XD hehe if you would like to tell me if something is wrong, and it bugs u or something, tell me in the review and it will be corrected! ^.^   
  
Once Kaiba's soul had been released from the cards, he came to. Mokuba also came to when his soul was released from the cards. Yami Yuugi, Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Ryou and Mai were all there to greet them.  
  
The Kaiba brothers' eyes fluttered open. They looked around, dazed. "Well, good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" asked Mai. Seto stared at her for a while and Mokuba looked up at Yami Yuugi, "Thank you, Yuugi."  
  
Yami Yuugi nodded. "Are you two alright?" he asked.  
  
Seto looked at him and gave a weak smile. "Hmph. Never better," he said with a slight sarcastic tone in his voice.  
  
Mai looked at Seto and spoke up, "Well, I don't think we've been properly introduced," she said, knowing full well who he was. "I'm Mai."  
  
He stared at her with ice cold eyes. "Seto Kaiba," he said bluntly, like it was common knowledge, because it was.  
  
Yami Yuugi dissappeared and in his place was a shorter, younger looking, more innocent looking version of himself. Yuugi said, "Hey, you guys, I think we should go to where Grandpa is! I'm sure he's gained conciousness, too!"  
  
"Right," agreed Anzu.  
  
"Can we get food, too, you guys? I'm starving!" added Jounouchi, making everyone laugh.  
  
"Alright, let's go!" said Yuugi.  
  
Seto helped Mokuba get up. "You won't leave me again, will you, big brother?"  
  
Seto smiled at his brother. "Of course not, Mokuba. No one will take you away if I can help it!"  
  
Mokuba smiled back at his big brother, and held onto his hand. "Can we go eat, too?" Seto thought about it for a bit. He didn't really want to go out and be all social with "Yuugi and the gang", but he _was_ trapped in the shadow realm for quite a while, and Yuugi _did_ save him... sort of. Well his other half did. Right? Wow this can be so confusing. Anyways, the point is that they all go out and visit Yuugi's grandpa, then they go out to eat.  
  
They went off to the hospital to pay a visit to Yuugi's grandpa. Sure enough, he was concious, but the hospital wouldn't let him out just yet. Yuugi offered to stay behind, but Grandpa insisted that he go off with his friends. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" he said. Yuugi agreed after a little arguing, but said he would be back the next day.  
  
Then they go off to, say, McDonalds or Burger World, or Burger Palooza, or something, and they have a bite to eat. They talked about everything, the whole Duelist Kingdom thing, how glad Yuugi was about his grandpa, and Seto and Mokuba for that matter, Jounouchi said as soon as he could, he was going to call his sister up and say he has money for the operation to save her eyesight.  
  
As they ate and talked, Mai was thinking. Wow. That Seto Kaiba's a pretty hot guy. Not to mention he's got money. And lots of it! She felt a little giddy. Haha.. I could make this work for me. Her mind filled with greedy thoughts.  
  
Kaiba stared at Mai at whatever chance he could get, without getting caught. He could also see the way Jounouchi was eyeing her, practically drooling. Hmm. She *is* quite an eyeful. But hah! What would a beauty such as herself want to do with a losing dog like Jounouchi? He made a small, evil grin. Oh, I can have so much fun with this.  
  
As night fell and it got late, everyone decided to go their separate ways. Anzu, Honda and Bakura went home first. They said their goodnights and walked off together.  
  
Yuugi invited Jounouchi over. "I'm sure my Grandpa wouldn't mind if you slept over, too."  
  
"Well...," he started, thinking about it.  
  
He was cut off by the sound of Mai's voice. "So, what are you goign to do, Kaiba?" she asked. Jounouchi felt a little jealous that she woudl ask a jerk like _Kaiba_ instead of him. He glared at Kaiba a little, but doesn't say anything. After all, it would be pretty embarassing if his enemy found out who he liked. Of course, he didn't know that Kaiba had already figured it out. Yuugi saw the way Jounouchi looked at Kaiba, and knew what it was about.  
  
However, Kaiba smirked and replied, "well, Mokuba's got to get home cuz he's already practically asleep..." At that, as if on que, Mokuba made a small snoring sound. Mai chuckled a little. Kaiba continued, "... but if you want to, you can come over to my place," he said glancing at Jounouchi a little to see his reaction.  
  
Jounouchi almost couldn't control himself. Say no, say no, say no, say no! pleaded Jounouchi in his mind.  
  
"Sure! I'd love to," answered Mai, oblivious to Jounouchi's feelings for her.  
  
FUCK! thought Jounouchi.  
  
Kaiba looked at Jounouchi again, with a smug face that seemed to gloat over the fact that Mai was going to Kaiba's house, and not Jounouchi's.  
  
Jounouchi, realizing that Kaiba had figured it out, and was just using this as a way to annoy him even further, was about to pull Mai over and confess his feeling for her, to not go with Kaiba because he was a creep. But he didn't have the courage to. Instead, he played it cool and, resisting the urge to beat the living crap out of Kaiba, turned to Yuugi and told him that he'd go over to his house.  
  
With that, Yuugi and Jounouchi turned to walk away, and Mai shouted, "Goodnight, you guys!" Jounouchi felt like he was going to explode. Yuugi turned around and said goodbye, but Jounouchi couldn't face her and grumbled "seeyalater" and started to hurry off, Yuugi running to catch up.  
  
Kaiba looked to his little brother, who at this time was resting on Seto's back. He looked at Mai and said, "shall we go now, Mai?" He said this just loud enough for Jounouchi to hear, because he was still in range. Jounouchi just kept walking feeling downcast and angry at the same time, Yuugi by his side.  
  
"I feel like such a loser right now..." he muttered lightly. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Author's Note: Yay, chpt one is done. oooo~ what's going to happen? will Jounouchi beat the living crap out of Kaiba? And what is going to happen with Kaiba and Mai? Gasps! Only the reviewers can save them now! hahaha, Well, what can I say? review, please! If you hate it, say why, or else... I will hunt you down and make u tell me why you hate it. ::laughs evilly:: well, Next Chapter will be out soon, hopefully! depends on the amount of Reviews i get! :D 


End file.
